Devil's Advocates
by Victor4418
Summary: Gajeel and Levy have accepted a mission to guard two mages for a day. The reward is tempting and what better way for our two mages to get close together than a mission? If only they knew just how unprepared they were for this task and what obstacles they had to deal with. They should have just stayed at the guild. A small story to bring humor and adventure. Viva la Gajevy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. I am not the creator of Fairy Tail. I will be using the characters in my story along with a few of my own to spice it up.

 **Author's Note: This is a small one-shot story that is meant to bring humor to the reader. I decided to do a few chapters as I don't really like reading stories in one go. It won't be very long, but it's one idea I've had in my head for a while. Enjoy!**

Gajeel was sitting at his usual table, Lily nowhere to be found has he had decided to do something different today and ran off before Gajeel could find out what he was up to. Bored, he munched on some iron as he watched his guildmates and their antics. Mirajane was busy making cake for Erza, while Gray and Natsu were fighting. Elfman was shouting about manliness and Lucy and Levy were talking at their table, with Wendy playing with Happy and Charla. The Thunder God Tribe was sitting upstairs discussing the next mission they wanted to take and overall it was a very normal and boring day for Gajeel. There were days just like this that made him miss his more mischievous and interesting days when he would pick on wimpy mages and terrorize towns. Figuring nothing exciting was going to happen, Gajeel lay his head down and proceeded to take a nap.

After about 20 minutes, Gajeel felt someone shaking his shoulder. Irritated, he raised his head with a scowl, hoping to scare whoever the person was. Instead, he found himself staring into the brown eyes of Levy McGarden. While she may be known as one of the smartest mages in the guild, she would always be known for her ability to get Gajeel to do what she wanted. Undeterred by his look of unhappiness, she simply waited for him to sit up and pay attention to her.

"What's up shrimp?" Gajeel asked, watching as she began to get upset and start pouting.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" She demanded as she stomped her foot. "I need your help."

"What do you need my help for? What about the rest of your team?" Gajeel offered.

"They don't want to do the mission, but I really can't do it by myself and I want the reward." Levy replied. "It's a special reward, a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I can't let it go to someone else."

"What's this so called special mission?" Gajeel inquired. This mission was starting to sound a little interesting if he was being honest, but he didn't want to let Levy know. He looked at the paper she slid across the table, reading the description of the mission. " **Wanted. Two bodyguards to ensure the safety of two very important people. Length of mission. One day. REWARD: 20 million jewels and one super rare limited-edition book on ancient ruins."**

"A book? Really shrimp?" Gajeel snickered. It was so typical of her. "I'll do it since the job is asking for bodyguards and I can definitely qualify for the two people requirement since you're so small." Levy glared at him as she snatched the paper and walked over to Mirajane.

"Gajeel and I will be taking this mission, Mira." Levy handed the paper to the bartender who smiled slyly at the two as they left the guild. She couldn't help but think that her plans of getting them together were that much closer to succeeding.

Gajeel and Levy arrived at the client's address and walked up to the ornate gates made of iron. The house wasn't really a house, but more of a mansion. The mansion was 3 times the size of the guild hall with the lawns as big as the guild hall itself. Flowers, trees, and a fountain led the way down the path, showcasing the simplistic yet sophisticated beauty crafted into the design of the landscape. The house was obviously well cared for and when they rang the bell, a man dressed as a butler opened the door for them.

"How can I help you?" The man asked as he looked from Levy to Gajeel, raising an eyebrow at the dragon slayer's wardrobe.

"We're here to accept the mission request that was placed about the two bodyguards." Levy answered. The man nodded and escorted them into the entryway, asking that they stay put while he fetched the lord of the house. Gajeel looked around, wondering how some people could have all the luck in the world while Levy admired the gorgeous paintings. There were expensive looking vases sitting on table stands and a large staircase in front of them that was so clean, they could see their reflection on the stairs. A crystal chandelier hung above them, sparkling in the light.

There were two doors that Gajeel and Levy could see, one to the left and one to the right. The left door was open, showing a sitting room, while the right was halfway open and showed a glimpse of a huge library. Levy wanted to investigate but decided to wait for their client to return. Gajeel saw her looking longingly at the library and held back his laugh at her fascination with books. Upon seeing the butler return with the lord, they stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"Hello, my name is Levy and this is Gajeel. We are from Fairy Tail and we would like to accept the mission request you filed about the two bodyguards." She smiled and held out her hand to shake with him. The man smiled and accepted her hand before replying, "A pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you will be perfect for the job. Why don't we address this in the sitting parlor?" Levy nodded her head and all four moved to the sitting room.

The room was huge, covered in portraits. A huge window was framed by velvet curtains and a piano sat in the corner. There was a fireplace and a mantle with statues sitting on each end. A phonograph sat in another corner of the room with a shelf of music records sitting next to it. The place was very warm and inviting, the sunlight providing a cheery atmosphere. The only other items in the room was the matching set of couches for sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Thank you for coming. I was hoping someone would accept my request. My name is Josh Gaddington. Please have a seat and I'll fill you in on the details of the job." Josh led them over to the seating area and sat down on a fancy white couch, looking at both Levy and Gajeel awkwardly sit next to each other opposite of him on a matching couch. "As you know, I asked for two bodyguards. The people you will be guarding are mages. They are smart, but they are unable to fully protect themselves and I can't leave them unattended as they tend to get into trouble. My wife and I are heading to a function and can't afford to take them with us as they would probably wreck everything on site. They are quite well-behaved with other people, but I need to know you are still willing to accept the job before I introduce you to them."

"How many people will we be guarding?" Gajeel asked.

"Two. But don't let that fool you. It will take both of you to make sure they don't do anything reckless." Josh replied.

"I'm sure we can handle it. We've done these types of missions before." Levy answered as Gajeel smirked. This job was going to be a piece of cake and he would get to show off to Levy how great he was at this kind of job.

"Very well, I'll have them come introduce themselves to you. Have Jane bring them." Josh ordered the butler who accepted his orders and left the room. "My wife Jane is upstairs with them currently. She'll be looking forward to meeting you."

They waited for the butler to return with the wife and two mages, sitting silently as they listened to footsteps walk down the main staircase. Upon entering the sitting room, Gajeel realized this mission just became his personal hell. In front of him stood the butler, the wife, and two kids. The kids were small, he would guess around 5. They had dark blue almost black hair and green eyes. The boy had a gray suit on, but he looked uncomfortable in it based on how he tugged at the collar of his shirt. The girl was in a matching dress with a blue ribbon tied around her waist, ending in a bow. She had matching ribbons in her hair. He could see Levy thought they were adorable. He, on the other hand, thought he would much rather be back at the guild napping.

"Hold on, you never mentioned kids. You said mages." Gajeel commented as he looked at Josh.

"I did. They are already quite skilled, but as they are kids, they cannot control their powers. As I am from a well-known family, I can't leave them unattended either. There are people who would gladly use them as a bargaining chip if they kidnapped them." Josh replied.

"We'll still take the job." Levy stated, looking at Gajeel. "As you said, they are well behaved for others and this job is like others we have taken in the past." Her look told Gajeel if he refused, she would make him suffer. Wishing he had never agreed to the mission, he looked at Josh and nodded his head in confirmation.

"Wonderful! As you can see these are our twin children. The boy is Kyle and the girl is Starla. They are 6 years old and, as mentioned, can already perform magic." Kyle and Starla looked at Gajeel and Levy, smiling as their father introduced them. "I also mentioned my wife Jane."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Jane said as she sat next to Josh. "I trust he has already explained everything to you?" She asked.

"Yes. We are to watch Kyle and Starla for the day while you two are at a function. We are to keep them safe and make sure they don't get into trouble." Levy replied.

"Wonderful! The kids have asked that, if possible, you could take them in town to window shop. They like looking at the different items for sale." Jane requested. "However, they will not be making any purchases." Jane looked at the twins as she said this, and they quickly glanced at each other before staring back at their mother, smothering their giggles as best as they could.

"Glorified babysitting if you ask me." Gajeel mumbled while Levy glared at him. "That sounds like a good idea." Levy replied before turning to the twins. "What kind of magic can you do?"

"I can teleport!" Kyle said proudly as he appeared behind Levy, making her jump in her seat. Kyle laughed and reappeared by his sister. Levy could tell he would be a handful. He practically screamed of mischief and he was full of energy if his constant swaying was anything to go by.

"I can control gravity." Starla declared as she made everyone begin to float. Gajeel clung to the chair while Levy stared at her in fascination. Starla lowered everyone down slowly and simply beamed at the two fairy tale mages.

"That's amazing!" Levy declared. Gajeel didn't look like he agreed and was hating this job more and more by the second.

"If you need us, you can reach us with this Lacrima. We should be back around 6. If you have questions, our butler here can help you. Thank you again for helping us watch over the children." Josh said as he and his wife grabbed their belongings and left in their carriage. The kids waived goodbye until their parents were out of sight, then turned to face Gajeel and Levy.

"Can we go shopping now?" Starla asked.

Gajeel was about to tell the pipsqueak exactly what she could do, but the butler chimed in at this moment. "The young lord and lady have not had lunch yet. If you would allow me, I will have their meal ready in 10 minutes."

"Alright. Here's what we'll do. Kyle and Starla, you will eat lunch and afterwards, Gajeel and I can take you into town. If there's time, we might even be able to do an activity before you have to return." Levy suggested. Both children smiled and scampered after the butler, leaving Levy and Gajeel alone for the first time since they arrived. Sensing Gajeel was unhappy with the whole situation, Levy decided a quick conversation was in order to ensure things went as smoothly as possible. There was no way the dragon slayer was going to ruin her chances of getting hold of that book. Sensing his doom, Gajeel looked at Levy as she faced him with her sweetest, yet scariest smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. I am not the creator of Fairy Tail. I will be using the characters of Fairy Tail in my story along with a few of my own to spice it up.**

Gajeel and Levy waited in the sitting room, having been dismissed by the butler for the moment, leaving them to sit in an awkward silence. Gajeel was still bitter that he had been roped into this job, but he didn't want to upset Levy, knowing the reward meant a lot to her. Still, he regretted coming into the guild today and knew this was going to be one of the longest days he would be suffering through since he joined the guild. Levy on the other hand was concerned with how well Gajeel would handle the mission. She knew he didn't handle kids well, or other people at all. He generally took missions that allowed him to express himself through fighting or guarding high-risk clients. While he wouldn't agree with her, this was a very similar mission to what he normally took, just with kids instead of adults. However, he couldn't afford to be crude or rude to these children, as their complaints could have serious consequences for not only Gajeel and Levy, but with future missions for the guilds. If this family was as well-influential as she thought they were, there was no foretelling how they could convince their clients to go through other guilds. Sensing the need to address this concern, she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Gajeel, I know you're not happy about this mission, but I really would appreciate it if you would try to act civil in front of the children. It's only for a few hours and they can't cause enough trouble to do any serious harm. We're just going to take them in town, entertain them for a while, then bring them home." Levy stated.

"I know what we have to do shrimp. Doesn't mean I want to do it." Gajeel growled, his arms crossed in a huff.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. You have to at least look like you're not going to rip their heads off. Please." Levy begged, scooting closer to him, her hands on his arm as she stared him in the eyes with her most powerful begging stare.

Unable to look away and feeling uncomfortable with how close she was, he decided to agree with her request. "Fine. But one problem with the brats and we bring them back here. I don't care how bored they are. I won't deal with their nonsense." Gajeel replied, still trying to sound tough. Levy saw through his tough guy act and giggled before giving him a hug of gratitude. Just as she returned to her seat, the butler let Kyle and Starla into the sitting room. They immediately ran to Levy and Gajeel, bouncing onto the couches and shrieking with joy.

"Let's go! Let's go! We want to go shopping! Now! Now! Now!" They yelled, running all over the room.

"Now hold on one second-"Gajeel started, already his lack of patience getting the best of him. Levy placed her hand on his arm and then faced the children. "We'll be leaving in a minute, but first we have to state some rules you must follow if you want to go."

"We don't have to do anything we don't want to." Kyle stated as he teleported him and Starla out of the sitting room.

"Great. Just great. I hate that kid." Gajeel growled as he stood up and stormed out of the sitting room.

"Gajeel! Wait up!" Levy ran after him, catching him at the stairs. They could hear giggling from upstairs and Gajeel immediately began the climb to the second floor. "Gajeel, wait. It's obvious they can sense that your easily provoked. If they aren't ready to listen to us, then they aren't ready to go into town. We can wait as long as it takes for them to decide to cooperate. If they see we aren't in a hurry to go, they'll have to come to us." Levy reasoned. It was by sheer will power that Gajeel decided to not follow through with his plans of making two children wish they had never been born. He followed Levy back downstairs and asked the butler for a glass of water. Drowning it in one gulp, he placed the glass on a nearby table and watched as Levy went back to the library she had seen earlier. He knew she was lost to the world the second she touched the first cover of an ancient text that had caught her eye. Sensing they would be here a while, he sat in a nearby armchair and listened to the kids upstairs make as much noise as possible.

It was about twenty minutes later, with Gajeel thoroughly bored, that he noticed the lack of noise from upstairs. Not trusting the twins to be so quiet without getting in some form of trouble, he decided the best course of action would get the shrimp to come with him to check on them and keep him from doing something reckless. Getting up, he made his way over to the blue haired mage when he suddenly began floating in the air. "What the-" Gajeel turned in mid-air and saw a glimpse of Starla peeking around the doorway, smirking. Kyle stood behind her, grinning like a jackal as he watched the man float higher and higher. Levy hadn't noticed Gajeel's situation yet, still lost in a trance of words. "Oy, shrimp! A little help?" Gajeel shouted, knowing that a normal talking voice would catch her attention.

"Huh? Oh! Starla, put him down please. That's not very nice." Levy ordered, reprimanding the child in a disapproving tone. Starla felt ashamed and immediately ceased her actions, dropping Gajeel to the floor with a not so soft landing. Crashing to the floor, Starla began to cry as he started shouting about the injustice of his day. Levy immediately scolded Gajeel as she wrapped her arms around Starla and wiped her tears away. "I know you didn't mean any harm, but you must be nice to those around you, otherwise they might not be nice to you later on." Levy told Starla, watching as her sobs turned to sniffles and then soft hiccups. Kyle watched the whole interaction silently, no longer grinning.

"We're sorry. We just wanted to play." Kyle stated, coming up to his sister and giving her a hug.

"We can play, but we should try to do it in a way that everyone will be happy. And safe." Levy replied. Gajeel walked over to Levy, still glowering at the two kids as he rubbed his head. "Do that again and we won't leave the house at all." Gajeel threatened them, watching as their eyes grew larger. "We'll be good! We promise! Please take us shopping!" Kyle and Starla cried, holding their hands in front of them as they looked at the two mages with their biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine. But you will stay with us. You will listen. And if you give us any problems, we are coming back here, and you'll stay in your rooms." Gajeel stated, scaring them with his threats. The kids both nodded their heads in agreement, unable to voice their reply for fear it would upset them. Satisfied with their response, Gajeel marched to the front door. Starla and Kyle each took one of Levy's hands and walked with her to the front door, watching Gajeel as they walked by him. Shaking his head in frustration, Gajeel shut the door and followed the trio of shrimps down the path and towards town, dreading the sense of foreboding he was getting. Hoping it was just his stomach digesting the metal from his breakfast, Gajeel watched Levy swinging the kids hands as they walked through the metal gate.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS : )**

The trip into town had been uneventful. The two children had hung onto Levy's hands the whole way, smiling and giggling as they went. Gajeel stomped behind them, still upset at having been not so graciously dropped just a few moments prior in the house by Starla. He was silently plotting out all the different ways he could punish the two brats if he was ever allowed to discipline. Most of his plottings revolved around Kyle, seeing as he was the instigator of the twins. Levy could sense the glare Gajeel was sending the twins and shot him a quick reminder glance that this was a mission and he was to behave.

Once they got to the main road of town, the twins let go of Levy's hands and bounded for the nearest shop window, distracted by the objects that lit up, moved, and made noise.

"Oi!" Gajeel snapped, marching over to them and picking them up by the scruffs of their shirts. They dangled in shock as they stared at the very pissed off mage. "The rule was you were to stay with us. Not disappear on us." Gajeel berated. Starla immediately burst into tears while Kyle glared at him.

"You made Starla cry again! You're a meanie!" Kyle immediately teleported himself and his sister away from Gajeel and appeared at the fountain in the middle of the road.

"Gajeel, please let me handle this. Go take a breather." Levy pleaded as she ran off to the kids. Gajeel huffed and ran his hand through his hair, really regretting the day. He just wanted to leave the mission and forget about the reward. It wasn't even _his_ mission so why was he the one getting in trouble.

Meanwhile Levy had approached the children at the fountain. Kyle was consoling Starla who was still hysterically sobbing and bringing attention to themselves from the nearby shoppers. Levy hoped she could calm her down enough to avoid drawing more attention to themselves. "Kyle, Starla, it's okay. I know you were excited by the things you saw and you didn't mean to run off. But you have to remember that your parents want us to take good care of you and make sure you're safe. That means you have to stay by us."

"We don't want to go with that meanie. He's scary and is always yelling!" Kyle shouted at Levy. "He made Starla cry and I don't like him."

"He doesn't mean to make Starla cry and he isn't mean. He just wants to do his job and make sure you're safe. Remember he was upset because you left us. He shouldn't have yelled at you and Starla, but he needs to know that you can follow the rules we gave you." Levy explained as she ran her hand on Starla's back, rubbing soothing circles to help the child calm down.

"Well, I still don't like him." Kyle replied, huffing as he stomped his foot.

"It's only for a few hours. Let's go get a drink and then go look at the stores. Isn't that why we came to town?" Levy asked, switching tactics hoping to distract the children.

"Can we get a soda?" Starla whispered as she looked at Levy with tear-filled eyes.

"Sure. But you _have_ to stay with me and Gajeel okay? And I'll talk to him about being nicer. How does that sound?" The twins slowly nodded their heads and stood up, walking with Levy as they returned to Gajeel's side.

"We're grabbing sodas, do you want anything?" Levy asked him.

"No. Let's go." Gajeel walked ahead of the trio, hoping that he could keep his cool for the remaining few hours. They stopped at a vendor's cart, ordered the sodas for the twins and then took them window shopping as they walked by each store front. Everything was going well and an hour had passed before they reached the toy shop. The twins decided to split up to look at different toys, Kyle wanted to look at the new play sets for soldiers and Starla wanted to look at the stuffed cats. One of the cats had caught Gajeel's eye because it looked like Lily so he walked with Starla to examine it closer. He was debating if he could prank the sly cat by pretending the stuffed animal was the real Lily.

Levy went with Kyle because she saw some children's books next to the play sets he was examining. Sensing she could have a few minutes of peace while the child was distracted, she grabbed one of the books off the shelf and sat down in a nearby chair, reading the story and taking occasional glances in Kyle's direction.

About fifteen minutes had passed when Levy looked up and noticed Kyle was no longer where she had left him. Quickly glancing around, she couldn't see him and returned the book to the shelf before wandering around the store looking for him. She ran into Gajeel and Starla along the search. "Have you seen Kyle, he wandered away from me?" Levy asked. Both shook their heads and joined the search, asking the store clerk if he has seen the child. The whole store was in a frenzy looking for him and had to admit he was no longer in the store.

"Gajeel, we have to find him! I'm going to alert the authorities. Can you see if he's in one of the nearby shops? He might have tried exploring on his own." Levy suggested as she ran to a nearby officer.

"Come on midget. Let's find your brother." Gajeel sighed as he walked to the next three stores on his left. None of the clerks had seen the child. Returning to the toy store, Levy reported she had checked the three stores on the right. Levy began to panic, sensing not only the loss of her mission reward, but the dread of explaining to the twins' parents how they had lost Kyle. She shouldn't have been reading, she should have been watching him!

"Oi, Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled, having tried getting her attention several times with no response, finally distracting the bluenette from her thoughts. "I think I see him!" Gajeel pointed. They both saw a little boy turn the corner of the street, but all they caught was a glimpse. They couldn't be a hundred percent sure it was him, but it was worth checking out at this point. They ran down the street, turned the corner and froze as they watched three men throw Kyle into a wagon, his hands bound behind his back.

"Gajeel, stop them!" Levy yelled as she swung Starla onto her back. "Starla, hang onto me and don't let go." Levy said.

Gajeel immediately began chasing the wagon, jumping onto the roof and throwing one of the men off that tried to punch him. Levy quickly used her magic to create a lasso and tied the man up, alerting the authorities before following Gajeel. She was small, but she could run quickly and had good endurance from all the training Gajeel had put her through. The only problem was Starla. She was heavy for Levy, and it was slowing them down. The fearful child could only cling on to the mage for dear life as they weaved their way through the crowds.

"Starla, listen to me. Can you use your magic to lift the wagon? We might be able to help your brother quicker if it's not moving on the road?" Levy huffed as she saw the wagon getting away. Gajeel was still occupied with one of the men as the driver tried to knock him off by swerving all over the road, causing other drivers to dash out of the way.

"I-I'll try." Starla said, releasing her hands from Levy as Levy swung her to the front of her body and carried her bridal style. The little girl raised her hands at the wagon and released her magic. The back wheels of the wagon began to lift from the ground, tipping Gajeel and the man off the wagon. With the two men still fighting, it was now up to Levy and Starla to save Kyle. Starla strained herself to lift the entire wagon off the ground, but it was too heavy and she was too young and inexperienced with her magic to hold the spell for long. Spent of energy, Starla had to release the wagon and watch as her brother was whisked away. She began to sob as Levy finally had to stop running and catch her breath.

"KYLE! KYLE COME BACK" She sobbed as she pushed herself away from Levy and tried to chase the wagon herself.

"STARLA, DON'T GO!" Levy cried, chasing after the child. Starla continued to run, ignoring Levy as she turned down the road she had seen the wagon turn onto. Levy continued to chase the child, afraid that Starla would also be taken.

Meanwhile Gajeel had managed to hit the guy he was up against with a few solid punches to the face. The man had begged for mercy, pleading for Gajeel to stop. Gajeel was too frustrated to listen or care and continued to punch the man until he was almost unconscious.

"Who are you? Why do you want the child? TALK!" Gajeel demanded raising his fist again.

"We…were hired." The man replied as blood gushed from his nose. "Our boss wanted them for ransom against their parents. We were supposed to get a cut. That's all I know!" The man replied.

"Who's your boss? I want his name!" Gajeel demanded, shaking the man in the air by the collar of his shirt.

"I…don't…know." The man answered as he began to turn blue in the face!"  
"If you don't start talking, things are going to start breaking. Your nose was only the beginning!"

"I really don't know. My partner was the one who spoke with the boss. He was the one driving the wagon." Gajeel yelled and threw the man against the nearby brick wall. "You're going to regret messing with me." Gajeel said as he pulled back his fist. The man flinched and Gajeel simply went "tch" before throwing the man to the ground. "Coward."

The police arrived and arrested the man, putting him in the same wagon as his colleague before being carted off to headquarters. Gajeel began to take off down the road again, searching for Levy and Starla. He had no idea where they were and he needed to help them if they were going to find Kyle before it was too late.


End file.
